Why It Took Lord Elrond Four Days To Cure Frodo
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: THE CONCLUSION:This is about as wacked a tale as I've ever done...and it starts as Frodo is brought to the Last Homely House and to an Elrond who is more than he seems!
1. Default Chapter

__

This is as wacked an idea as I have EVER had...and I have had a few recently! I cannot say how it came to me...In a dream, after too many cream sodas? I am not sure. It has been floating around in my head since this summer when I did a brief outline. But I decided, what the heck I'll go for it.

This story is very very AU....way way...AU.....oh you'll see!

"My lord, the Ringwraiths are at the Ford! Glorfindel is confronting them as we speak!"

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, looked up from the herbs he was grinding in a mortar. "Thanks for this news Erestor. Please make sure the room is prepared for the Ringbearer. I shall go assist Glorfindel."

Erestor bowed slightly and left to do his lord's bidding.

Lord Elrond stood and went out of his stillroom. Going purposefully through his study to the large terrace outside his suite of rooms in the Last Homely House, he stood on the balcony and closed his eyes. 

Holding his hands before him as if in prayer, he began speaking in a language unknown in Middle Earth and slowly pulled his hands apart as if in benediction. Concentrating, his brow furrowing slightly, he sent out a Command in an unknown tongue and bright blue light began to make the edges of his figure glow, and then, Elrond spoke a sharp word and clapped his hands together. Slowly the light faded and the elf lord slumped slightly with a sigh.

Behind him, the wizard Mithrandir spoke up. "I augmented what you sent, dear friend, with a little display for the Ringbearer, if he remembers it!"

"Oh I "saw" it Mithrandir." The elf lord turned, smiling slightly, one eyebrow arched in humor. "Quite impressive. I am sure the Ringwraiths will not forget your plunging horses either. Though I am afraid we have not seen the last of those pernicious figures. Sauron has always had such a talent for lingering, undying evil. Even before he followed us here.""

Mithrandir came over to Elrond and put a hand on his shoulder, his wise wrinkled face settling into more thoughtful lines. "His deeds are legendary and neither I nor you have forgotten his long path of destruction. But now you must see to the Ringbearer. I am afraid his injury is grave."

"Indeed. I rely on you old friend to keep the curious away if more extreme measures are needed."

"Of course. This Quest must succeed, for all of Middle Earth."

"And by this little one rushing to us for aid. Why is it always the smallest who do the biggest deeds?" The elf lord sighed. "It will, however, be the culminating event of a very exciting string of events."

"And will be our culminating affair as well."

Elrond looked out over the autumn landscape of his home, the trees tossing in a cool breeze off the Misty Mountains and flinging forth the last of their gold and red leaves.

"Ahh, our stay here has been fraught with dangers, war and deep loves. I would not have changed a thing, except, except Celebrian's leaving sooner than we had any reason to expect."

"Even we can not see all ends Elrond. You and Celebrian will be together when you depart. Time will prove the healer you have hoped for."

The elf lord nodded slowly, his ageless deep gray eyes staring sightlessly at the flagstones beneath his boots.

A few minutes of silence more and then the two ancient ones went back into Elrond's study. Pausing to bring the herbs and a small bottle of tincture he judged he might need, Elrond followed his companion out into the corridor and down a short way to a special room Elrond reserved for the very ill or injured. It had not been used in quite sometime.

But once the two stepped in, he smiled slightly to see all was in readiness for the injured hobbit.

A large bed lay against the west wall of the room, the blankets turned down, the candelabra on either side lit and throwing bright warmth across the inviting white expanse of sheets and quilt. 

Mithrandir followed the elf lord over to a long table on the north wall where a great many of Elrond's elvish medical supplies were laid out in readiness. 

The healer took a moment to pour the herbs he had ground earlier into a small bowl and poured the tincture he carried over it. He turned to the wizard. "If you would be so kind Mithrandir? My energy is a little depleted." He indicated the small earthenware dish and watched as the aged wizard held a hand that glowed slightly with a red radiance over the herbal mixture. His energy would help bolster the healing properties of the cordial. Elrond picked up the small dish and carefully poured the contents into a glass and put it aside.

Assessing the other contents on the table, Elrond was satisfied with their appearance. They actually might prove useful. But based on the perimeter guard's report, the Ringbearer Frodo Baggins was in a very bad way. Elrond went about the room lighting candles.

As he crossed the door to the passage room he looked at the power level and was glad to see it was full-charged. Good, he would probably need it shortly.

Soon, he heard the sound of many voices outside the sick room, and Mithrandir went and opened the door.

Elrond's Second, Glorfindel, held the wounded hobbit in his arms, his body still radiant from the energy he had poured forth at the Ford. His presence lit up the room as much as the candles.

"He has been carrying a Morgul blade shard for almost two weeks my lord, " the blond-haired elf said, his beautiful features creased in worry, his long hair throwing off sparks of radiance on the unconscious hobbits face. "Estel has done what he can, but the wound has sealed up, leaving the shard to wend its way to his heart."

Elrond took the grievously injured hobbit and then stepped around his Second and said in a clear warm voice. "The House of Elrond welcomes you Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee. Be not afraid, I will do all I can for your friend and kinsman. Erestor my House seneschal will see to your needs. Estel, attend me."

In moments, Erestor had come into the room to usher the tired travelers out.

The three hobbits just stared, their exhaustion momentarily forgotten as they watched Strider and the elves talk, the one called Elrond laying their friend Frodo carefully on the bed.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other as they finally allowed themselves to be led away by the smiling seneschal and his aides. "I have never seen anything like that in my life." Pippin said in a low voice. "That glowing elf and then, this Elrond! He's a bit scary! Did you see his eyes?" Merry nodded and added, "But Strider says he's the best healer in Middle Earth. Frodo's just got to get better!" 

Pippin nodded and smiled uncertainly at the two elves who walked on either side of them down the beautiful corridor, softly lit by torches and covered with a thick carpet.

"What do you think Sam---"

Merry looked around and then smiled ruefully. Sam had hung back. And knowing they would not change his mind (and not really wanting to. Someone had to tell them just what was happening in that room) they said nothing further to their guides.

Sam stood next to a tall vase filled with wonderful flowers. Flowers he could not get to bloom in autumn! He took in a deep breath of their scent and then watched the two elves lead Merry and Pippin around a corner. He knew he would have no trouble finding them later.

He was not going to leave his master in the hands of strangers. Even ones as formidable as these elves.

They might be mighty elves, but they had his Mister Frodo and he was not going to let him out of his sight. He made a promise to himself and he was sticking to it.

Wiping his now dirty blond curls from his face, he went back down the corridor whose beauty and symmetry were lost on the tired hobbit.

He slipped in the door to Frodo's room and paused just inside. None of the room's occupants paid him any mind. He needed to stay there until he could figure out just what it was that they were going to do.

Frodo now lay undressed. The tall elf named Elrond was clinically eyeing the knife site and ran a hand gently over the half-healed wound. It was cold and unnatural feeling and the elven healer frowned. Sam did not like the elf's worried look.

"Estel, what can you tell me of this?"

"Father, he took the wound two weeks ago. I applied athelas as often as I could find it. I gave him strengthening teas, a lot of it willowbark for pain. I had some of your ointment, which was most useful in keeping the wound from infection. There were no complications other than the Morgul blade shard was not removed."

"Except..."

Aragorn looked into his father's dark eyes, hopelessness crossing his features. He brushed a tangle of dark hair out of his face. "Except he has eaten little and slept less. And I have done all I can to ease his pain! But to no avail! His skin is so cold and his dreams are especially bad."

Elrond's face softened and he put a hand on his foster son's shoulder. "You did very well under such trying circumstances, Estel. We had no idea Sauron would move so swiftly. I am afraid a millennium of complacency is to blame here. Go, rest. I shall be with Frodo. We will talk in the morning."

Aragorn nodded tiredly, his shoulders slumping. Seeing the hobbit Sam by the door frowning, he paused.

"Sam, cheer up! My foster father is an exceptionally fine healer. Frodo is in the best hands possible now. You need to wash up, get some decent food in you and rest. Like Father says, in the morning, I am sure much will have improved."

Elrond looked over at Aragorn and briefly left the comatose Ringbearer for a moment and knelt down in front of the disgruntled gardener.

"Frodo is very dear to your heart, is he not?"

Sam nodded a bit sullenly.

Elrond tipped up the hobbit's head with a long finger and looked deep into his eyes easing the anxiety. "Your loyalty is admirable Samwise Gamgee. Go now, I promise all will be well."

Blinking, Sam stood up taller. He did feel a bit better. Not so achey and worried. 

"All right my lord. But, if you need anything or any help at all, you just call on ol' Sam. I'll come help you in a shot."

"You have my word."

Sam turned and left with Aragorn, planning on returning when he'd had a bit of a wash-up and some decent tucker.

Elrond looked at Mithrandir and nodded slightly.

"Is it as grave as Aragorn says it is my lord?"

"Indeed," Elrond ran his hands over the unconscious hobbit, unhappy with his state. He placed a hand on the pale clammy brow of the hobbit and immediately began to wince as he felt the turmoil in his small patient's thoughts and the evil threatening to swallow him whole. 

"It is exactly as Estel has said. The wound has healed up but there is a dark thread of evil still coiling and releasing poison into the hobbit's body and spirit. It will require rather delicate surgery, I am afraid." The tall elf turned to look at his supplies. They would not provide the help Frodo Baggins needed now. Smiling tiredly, he looked at the wizard.

"We need to get to Elbereth. I am glad we have been tracking her position these last few days because what I have here will not suffice."

Mithrandir nodded and went over to the passage room. Moving aside an ornate wall sconce, he deftly punched in a code and the door to the passage room slid open with a quiet 'snick.' A small screen dropped and the wizard briefly read the information scrolling down on it. "She is position my lord." He touched the screen and it went back into the wall.

"Excellent."

Pulling a blanket out of the linen chest at the end of the bed, Elrond carefully wrapped Frodo in it and picked him up gently. Holding him close he waited until the wizard had entered the passage room. He waited until a subsonic tone signaled Mithrandir's leave-taking.

Adjusting the hobbit in his arms, the tall elven healer stepped into the now empty passage room, punched a code and soon disappeared.

The door to the room closed silently, the wall sconce moved back into place and locks firmly latched the bedroom door.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A meeting with Elbereth

Elrond stepped off the receiving platform and went towards the Elbereth's sickbay.  
  
It had been quite sometime since he had been aboard the ship. He sighed happily. It was good to be walking the clean discreetly lit gangways of his command.  
  
He smiled down at the little one in his arms. He did not use the facilities aboard the Elbereth often. There were enough strange tales about the elves without throwing in miraculous healings. His medical skills were usually more than enough to handle the ills of a pre industrial society with inadequate hygiene.  
  
But Frodo Baggins was a special case. This Quest to destroy Sauron's insidious little bauble must succeed. The long chain of events leading up to this small one taking on the carrying of the Ring, a euphemism for a planet destroying catalyst, must continue on course. By succeeding it would free Elrond and his people from their guardianship of this world so they could move on. And free the peoples of Middle Earth to carry on their own.  
  
What they had not counted on was the swiftness of Sauron's response. Hence the grave condition of the little hobbit.  
  
"Elbereth, where is Mithrandir?"  
  
"The Admiral is in sickbay activating the systems."  
  
"I am on my way."  
  
Entering the commodious sickbay, he went through two sterilizing fields as he entered the main examining room.  
  
Laying his patient on the main examining table, he turned to find Mithrandir perusing a screen that had come up the minute the hobbit was laid down.  
  
Elrond came and looked over the wizard's shoulder and watched the screen a moment, his face serious and considering.  
  
"Ah, there's the shard. Damn. Its some kind of nanotechnology."  
  
"Much like what got used in the Silmarils my dear Elrond."  
  
Elrond shook his head and went over to a tall narrow cabinet. He slipped out of his elven robes and tunic and slipped on a white, tight fitting tunic.  
  
Moving back to Frodo, he pulled several items out of the base of the table the hobbit lay on and got to work. Mithrandir, though no physician was familiar enough with the equipment in the sickbay to assist if need be.  
  
Pulling down a screen from overhead Elrond made note of the hobbits declining vital signs. With a sigh he activated a simple glucose IV and carefully slipped it into a vein in Frodo's hand. Perhaps later he might need a transfusion to aid in cleaning his blood thoroughly of Sauron's poisons. He would definitely need a catheter.  
  
Unhappy with the labored breathing sounds, Elrond slipped an oxygenator gently up Frodo nose. Noting that the air around the still form was body temperature, the healer pulled up a light cover, leaving the hobbit's chest bare. He slightly raised the table so Frodo reclined on an angle. This would also give the healer a better position to start his surgery.  
  
Then glancing at the screen again he prepared several injections to help with the hobbits secondary problems, infection and low grade fever, bowel irritation and nascent kidney problems.  
  
As he finished with the second hypo, the hobbit sighed and blinked. Elrond, who had his back to Frodo for a moment as he disposed of the injector, turned and covered his surprise with a smile.  
  
Brushing the tangled hair off the small one's face he said quietly "Hullo Frodo Baggins. I am Elrond."  
  
Leaning over, he gave him the last injection in the neck and the small hobbit winced. Bringing up his hand as the healer disposed of the injector, he frowned.  
  
"Wha-what was that? It stung like a bee!"  
  
""It is just an efficient way of delivering medicine to you body Frodo." He touched the spot, sending a quick burst of energy to cover the momentary pain.  
  
Frodo moaned and stirred fretfully on the examining table trying very hard to place himself. He had never seen anything like this place. He brought a hand up to the oxygenator in his nose and then looked at the IV in his hand, touching that fearfully too.  
  
"Wher-where am I? Is this Rivendell?" His voice was very hoarse and Elrond could hear the fear in it. Glancing at the hobbits stats, his dark grey eyes fell on the Ringbearer.  
  
"This is...... associated with my House. You are gravely ill, Frodo."  
  
Frodo looked about at the gleaming sterile surfaces and the blinking lights and the unfamiliar dress of the Elven healer. He had had no idea elves lived and dressed so differently from other Big Folk. Swallowing dryly he looked up into the compassionate eyes of the tall elf. "May I have some water please?"  
  
"Of course." Elrond stepped away and went and got some water to which he spent a few moments adding to. Frodo took a deep breath and coughed some. The sticks up his nose felt funny. But he was afraid to touch them. And the straw in his arm! What was that for? Something seemed to be going into him. But not coming out. But what?  
  
Elrond gently held up the Frodo's head and carefully gave him measured sips of water. Water that also held vitamins and other needed chemicals.  
  
Frodo made a sour face and tried to pull away.  
  
Elrond laughed softly, "No, you must drink it all Frodo. Your body needs this."  
  
Grimacing, Frodo did as the healer asked.  
  
"Can you help me?" Frodo looked at the slender tubing on his hand.  
  
"Will this get rid of the cold in my shoulder?"  
  
"No, this is helping your body maintain itself. You will probably need a catheter and a transfusion before all is done. Surgery is going to be necessary to rid you of the cold. A shard of that Morgul blade is still deep within you and needs to be removed."  
  
Frodo confused by the healer's words, nodded dazedly. As long as he thought he could stop this terrible cold and the dark ugly dreams.  
  
"Wait, where are the others? Strider and Merry and Pip and Sam! Are they all right?"  
  
The healer looked to his admiral. "Mithrandir, can you call up the monitors in the guest rooms?"  
  
In a few moments Mithrandir replied, "Strider is not in the House at the moment. The three hobbits, well let us see. Two are asleep and one is wandering the halls. I think that must be your Sam." Mithrandir chuckled. "He did not want to leave your side!"  
  
Frodo smiled. "I do not know what I would have done without Sam. He has helped and cared for me so much."  
  
Elrond lay a soft hand on Frodo's uninjured shoulder. "A friend like Sam is invaluable. But you need to rest now little Frodo. I must take care of that shoulder."  
  
The healer placed a hand on the small one's forehead, silenced his anxiety and sent him into deep sleep.  
  
Elrond came up to Mithrandir. "Is Sam still in the halls? Is he anywhere near the recovery room?"  
  
Mithrandir smiled at the physician. "He is in the neighborhood, though by the tracking, it appears as if he is not certain of his path. Should I go pay the inquisitive hobbit a visit?"  
  
"Would you please? If he proves too insistent, you know what to do."  
  
Mithrandir chuckled. "Of course. Much like we did for Estel when he became too curious!"  
  
Elrond paused, and then shook his head. "Sam is an adult though remember so his dreams need to be a bit more complicated. And as for Estel! Ai! That reminds me of the one time when he needed the facilities here. I do not wish to go through that again!"  
  
"Well, all ended well. He is a fine young man Elrond. He will be a worthy king."  
  
Elrond's eyes clouded over some as he looked at his Admiral. "Ah, but he and my Arwen..."  
  
"Let us not worry about that now." Mithrandir rose with an ache. "Ah, this old carcass! I shall go divert the curious Sam. And you will be...?"  
  
"I shall begin my exploratory surgery. If I have any need for assistance I shall call you or Glorfindel."  
  
"As you will."  
  
In moments, the elven healer was alone with his patient.  
  
Adjusting the oxygen feed and adding a little anesthetizing gas to the mix to ensure the hobbits deep slumbers, Elrond prepared himself for surgery.  
  
Pulling a nearby small table to his side, he lay out carefully the instruments he felt he would need and set a sterile field glowing over them. He activated the sterile field around the unconscious hobbit, as well as raising the light level.  
  
Placing small cuffs around his wrists that acted as sterilizers for his hands and made them glow slightly, Elrond began.  
  
Watching an X-ray out of the corner of his eye, he bent and made the first exploratory incision to reach an artery in hopes of stopping the progress of the nanobot as it appeared to be making its way towards Frodo's heart. He placed a thin filament into the artery and released a nanobot of his own to seek out the invader. He did this in three other places, deep in Frodo's chest protecting his heart and lungs.  
  
Finished, he watched the screen to see the response of Sauron's technology. While he waited, he set up a catheter for the small one and prepared a cleansing transfusion for the hobbit to be used once the Morgul shard had been destroyed.  
  
Looking at the unconscious Frodo he realized he might need to stay several days aboard the Elbereth depending on how well the hunt for Sauron's evil took.  
  
Glancing at the screen, Elrond noted that the Morgul shard was in a holding pattern.  
  
He spent a few moments at the medical computer setting up a very delicate alarm sytem to let him now if there was any changes in the hobbits status.  
  
Checking Frodo's vital signs one more time, Elrond stretched and went to a food dispenser and called up a good strong cup of dark tea. Might as well take a brief rest while the nanobots got oriented. The Elbereth would alert him to any changes.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, the healer slipped into elven half-sleep. 


	3. Sam goes adventuring

__

Now I don't usually write notes here but I did want to say, wacked as this is I am really trying hard NOT to make it a Star Trek meets Middle Earth tale. But I suppose the minute you have a large orbiting ship and an admiral and high tech gadgets, (including my version of a transporter and communicators) everyone nominally thinks "Star Trek."

"Star Trek" is an archetype in anything science fictional, as Tolkien's elves are to every fantasy that includes anyone elvish.

You just can't get away from 'em.

But seriously, no one on Elrond's ship or on Middle Earth is a member of the Federation. And the elves are not Vulcans!

(And I winced when I had Elrond ask for tea. I forgot all about Picard's Earl Grey!! See what I mean!!)

Anyway on with the tale!

Mithrandir walked out of the passage room, and making sure everything was in order, pushed the lock override. He exited quickly making sure the door was locked behind him.

Once out in the hallway, the wizard made his way towards the guest rooms, fingering a small hypo in a deep pocket of his robe that he had picked up in sickbay.

Before he got to the rooms, he was hailed by Elrond's Second, Glorfindel. "My Lord Admiral." He bowed slightly. "How is the Ringbearer?"

"Elrond is just starting exploratory surgery I imagine." The wizard cocked his head at the golden-haired elf. "Frodo is infected with a nanobot of Sauron's and it is headed towards Frodo's heart."

"Does he need any assistance?"

"He told me he would contact you if necessary. At the moment we are a bit worried about the tenacious and wandering Samwise. He is not resting as the others are and the ship's monitors have him coming in this direction. We need to keep him from the recovery room until Frodo is stabilized."

"All right. I can certainly handle one small hobbit if you wish, admiral."

"I would appreciate your help Glorfindel." Mithrandir smiled and patted his stomach. "I admit I am feeling a bit peckish and the kitchens of Rivendell quite surpass the ship's galley!"

Glorfindel laughed and made to go on. The wizard stopped him, handing him the hypo. "If necessary, drug our little wanderer. Give him some kind of pleasant dream. This should keep him abed til morning, when we can come up with _another _reason why he can't see Frodo just yet."

"All right." Glorfindel bowed and Mithrandir, relieved of hobbit tracking, whistled an ancient Ansturian adventure song under his breath.

Perhaps later he would send some food to Elrond as well.

Glorfindel continued down the hallway and turning a corner, he almost ran down the small gardener.

"Master Samwise, may I help you?"

Sam looked up at the tall elf dressed in a smoky blue robe that just touched the tips of his dark brown boots and smiled thinly. If another elf asked him one more time politely if they could help him, he was going to burst a seam!

"I was just going to see how Mr. Frodo is doing, my lord," he said with a sigh.

"He is being prepared for rather delicate surgery at the moment. This would not be a good time for a visit." Glorfindel smiling down, put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder and turned him back towards the guest rooms. "Surely you are exhausted by your travels Master Samwise and could use a bit of a rest yourself."

Sam pulled back against the elf lord's firm hand. "Now begging your pardon my lord, but seeing how I have been the one taking care of Frodo all this time, with Strider and Merry and Pip's help of course, I think I am entitled to check on his progress!"

Sam stopped and turned to give the elf lord a no nonsense glare. "I know that Strider says Lord Elrond is a bang-up healer. And be that as it may...." Sam slipped around the tall elf and moved quickly down the hall continuing in his original direction.

These elves! Friendly as they appeared, they certainly had mighty peculiar ways of handling guests.

".....I still need to see to Mr. Frodo!"

The elf lord almost laughed out loud. This Samwise was obviously not going to be easy to convince.

Knowing the recovery room was locked, Glorfindel followed the determined hobbit at a more leisurely pace.

How to handle Sam?

Allowing the hobbit to pull ahead, Glorfindel went to a nearby room ostensibly devoted to a collection of ancient artifacts the elves had collected in their millenia on Middle Earth from the earliest peoples of this planet.

Ignoring the wonderful pots and ornate jewelry, the elven lord went to a small tapestry behind which was a niche. Therein lay a ship's communicator. There were not many about Rivendell as they interfaced with the Elbereth very rarely.

Picking up the device, Glorfindel perched on the corner of a small writing table and activated the communicator.

"Elbereth? Would you locate Elrond?"

"He is sleeping in sickbay."

"And the Ringbearer?"

"Do you wish his vital statistics or his general condition?"

"General condition."

"Stable."

"All right. Glorfindel out---wait a moment. Elbereth can you imitate the captain's voice?"

"Yes."

"I need you to broadcast in the recovery room, in about seven minutes. A very anxious young _perian_ will be coming to the door to demand entrance. I need him stalled."

"What do you wish me to say?"

"Hm. 'I am sorry Master Samwise, but I have begun the surgery and I am a bit busy at the moment. If you give me but an hour, you can see Frodo.'"

"It shall be done."

Glorfindel signed off, replaced the device and left the room.

In a few minutes he stood behind the anxious Sam at the door of the recovery room.

And then they both heard the mellifluous voice of Elrond repeating the words Glorfindel had told the ship.

"It is as I said." Glorfindel spoke mildly above Sam.

Sam turned a bit angrily and said, "But I just wanted to see him, my lord, to ease my mind."

Glorfindel knelt at the hobbit' side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are a very loyal friend Samwise and Frodo could not ask for any better. But you must give Lord Elrond leave to work. He is Frodo's only hope of recovery."

Sam knew the elf lord was right...but still. He looked up into the blue-green eyes of his companion. But perhaps, if he let him _think _he was giving up....

"All right, my lord, I will go back to my room." Sam stretched and yawned for his audience.

"Good idea Samwise. I am sure we will have some news in the morning."

Sam nodded and let the elf lead him back to his room. Not even slowing to take off his weskit, Sam flung himself on the bed and yawned again. Glorfindel smiled and left.

Walking to his suite of rooms, the elf grinned. Well, now, that had not been so difficult. Samwise had been very reasonable in the end. And his loyalty indeed was admirable. He thought a moment how he would have felt if it were Elrond under these same circumstances. And his smile broadened. 

He would behave the very same way.

But now to business. As Elrond was occupied, it was up to Glorfindel to see to the daily business of Rivendell. And with all the guests, there was plenty to do.

Entering his study, he sat at his desk and began going through Erestor's reports and supply requests.

Sam yawned again. And since there was no one to see, this one was for real. He rubbed his eyes. The pillows he laid against were very comfortable, as was the bed. It was wonderful to lay on a bed instead of the cool damp ground. And to not have to hunt or cook and wash dishes. He yawned again.

He sprung off the bed with that because he would truly fall asleep if he lay there any longer.

Time to track down Frodo again.

Peering into the hall, he saw no one was about and quick as a ferret, he padded down the thick carpet runner. He remembered all the twists and turns and once more, found himself outside the room Frodo had been taken to.

He tried the door carefully. Locked tight.

Stepping back, he looked up and down the hall and saw the slight glow of daylight to his right. Trotting towards it, he peered around and found some open arches that lead outside to a large terrace.

No one was on it at the moment, but it was big enough that it went outside Frodo's room.

Smiling the hobbit went out on to the flagstones and carefully went up to the doors where Frodo must be.

Peering in through the glass panes, Sam dropped to the floor.

The room was empty! And it had to be the right room, there was Frodo's rucksack in a large chair in a corner. Even his walking stick propped up against the wall next to it.

The elves..._lied_ to him!!

Frodo couldn't be...dead.... could he?

No, no, he would have known! He would have felt something! No Frodo was alive, just somewhere else.

Well, if that didn't beat a pig up a tree!

Sam got up and started to brush his tears away. He marched across the terrace and back into the House. He was going to find that Lord Elrond and give him a piece of his mind and then he better darn well see that Mr. Frodo was not only alive, but on the mend.

Once he reached the connecting hallway he looked around frowning. But which direction should he go in now?

Suddenly there was a strange bell tone and a disembodied voice spoke out calmly for a minute in a language Sam did not understand. 

Shaking his head at the peculiar ways of the elves, he went back around towards Frodo's room and then ducked quickly behind a huge vase full of flowers he could not get to bloom this late in the autumn. There was that Lord Glorfindel and Gandalf! Followed by the other dark-haired elf....Erestor. And, they all went into Frodo's room!

Sam carefully peeked around the corner and was delighted to see that the door was slightly ajar. Tiptoeing up to it, he pushed it opened and saw the big folk standing near what looked to be a closet. Gandalf pulled aside a wall decoration and pushed his finger into the square hole that was revealed and a piece of the wall slide aside and a light went on in the closet!!

Scuttling into the room, Sam crouched down by the big chair where Frodo's rucksack lay and watched as Erestor, his fair face serious, went past him without a glance and left the room.

Sam waited for the other two, but beside a small bell sound, they did not appear. Sam quickly went around to the side of the bed and then laying on his stomach, peered around the edge towards the closet.

They were gone!

Astonished, the hobbit went to the closet and peered in. There was no one there.

Now where did they go? Sam stepped into the closet.

Glorfindel and Mithrandir walked briskly down the ship's gangways until they reached the sterile confines of sick bay.

"Captain? We came as quickly as we could." Glorfindel went to Elrond's side as he stared at the screen hanging above the still unconscious Frodo who was moaning in his sleep. Glorfindel put a hand on the small one's shoulder and read the screen as Elrond gave the hobbit an injection. His movements stilled quickly.

"The nanobot is on the move and it is resisting the counter motions of my nanobots. Is Erestor getting the Morgul blade hilt? We may be able to determine more about this technology if Estel brought it with him."

"Yes he should be here shortly," Mithrandir said as he watched the screen from a point behind the two elves.

Elrond bent and brushed the now slightly damp hair off the hobbit's forehead. "Hang on Frodo! We'll best this evil yet!" Adjusting his sterile cuffs, the elven healer turned to his surgical implements. Elrond made another careful incision in Frodo's chest and slipped in another nanobot of his own. If this did not work, more radical surgery would have to be done and the invading nanobot forcibly removed instead of surrounded and destroyed by the Elbereth's medical technology.

Adjusting the IV, Elrond added more nutrients to the flow. Frodo was going to need all the strength he could call on to help fight the evil of Sauron.

"By the Valar! Look Glorfindel! The nanobot is dividing!" Elrond slipped another thin wire into Frodo's vein and this time, released a string of active nanobots.

Glorfindel, having suited up in white clothing like Elrond had just snapped on sterile cuffs when he said thoughtfully. "Wait Elrond. What if we lowered Frodo's body temprature? Wouldn't that make the blood thicker and slow the nanobot down some?"

"I am not sure they are affected by cold, but it is worth a try. Come let us get this little one to the stasis chamber and see what can be done."

Glorfindel nodded and carefully began to remove the catheter and IV while Elrond tended to the wires that introduced the nanobots. Mithrandir had moved on and set the stasis chamber to cycling.

Cradling the small hobbit in his arms, the elf lord carefully laid the pale form of Frodo on the table. He and Glorfindel worked swiftly in concert hooking up the leads necessary to maintain Frodo while his body temperature was lowered.

Once done, the two elves stepped out of the chamber and Mithrandir began the process.

It didn't take long and in less than 30 minutes Frodo was virtually in suspended animation. The three watched the readout screen carefully especially the blood flow and the position of the nanobots.

All was motionless and then Elrond sighed deeply. All right, this was going to work!

He was about to turn away when he heard Glorfindel hiss. "They are moving Elrond!"

Elrond punched up a closer picture of the struggle within Frodo's tiny form and frowned. Tapping a long slender finger against his pursed lips he said, "But they are moving much slower than before. Let us see how this progresses."

Just then Erestor came in, holding a wrapped bundle, and the arm of a squirming Sam.

"It appears we have an interloper my lords."


	4. Sam on the Elbereth

Elrond and Glorfindel looked up from the monitor they had been watching and then Elrond, with a hand to Glorfindel's shoulder, walked over to Erestor and the struggling Sam.  
  
"Good afternoon Samwise. Erestor." He smiled imperturbably. "Erestor, if you will put the hilt in the isolation chamber there along the back wall, I shall take care of Master Gamgee."  
  
Nodding, the elven lord went and did as he requested.  
  
The healer took a moment to look at the anxious Samwise, whose face moved between horror, terror and anger.  
  
Elrond's heart went out to the fearless little hobbit. Here he was surrounded by sights and technology he had no way of coping with. But because of his loyalty to his friend Frodo, he would brave all this and more for him.  
  
He put a hand on the back of the gardener's neck sending energy into him to take the edge off his fear.  
  
Sam sighed quietly and blinked. He felt better suddenly, and all this was not so mind-numbing. At least, not too much. He rolled his shoulders as the healer removed his hand and straightened up.  
  
Elrond smiled at his small guest as he relaxed. There were many ways to approach this dedicated intruder.  
  
He could simply render him unconscious and make him forget all about his visit to the Elbereth. He would probably have to do that regardless. Or, he could let him watch and satisfy his curiosity, since that was what had brought him to the ship. And then send him to sleep.  
  
He smiled, making his decision and led Sam over to the stasis chamber.  
  
"Since you have come all this way Master Gamgee to see how Frodo is doing, here he is. We have him stabilized at the moment, but Sauron's evil is proving to be a formidable foe."  
  
Still aghast at the environment he found himself in, Sam could only gape at the recumbent Frodo. He looked no worse than he did before, but Sam could not tell if his chest was rising and falling. This brought back to mind his earlier fear that Frodo had died.  
  
He looked around while Elrond sat reading flickering words of some sort on a surface that somehow was lit from within, as if a candle was behind it.  
  
And the way these elves were dressed! Tight white tunic and trews and strange bracelets on each wrist.  
  
Sam eyed the elven lord out of the corner of his eye and shivered. He looked even more unusual here than he did in Rivendell. Or was this still the elven refuge? Shuddering Sam decided he did not want to know the answer to that question.  
  
No matter where they were, nothing looked familiar. Even the chairs they sat in were all curved and smooth. The very floor itself was the most unusual wood or tile he had ever seen. And though there were no rugs, the dark blue gray floor felt slightly springy under his feet.  
  
And the lights! He could not see the candles or lamps that made the light and to be honest, he had never seen a room this brightly lit in his life. There were no shadowy corners or cozy circles of candlelight. Or even the welcome glow of a fire. Yet the room felt perfectly comfortable.  
  
Dazed in spite of Elrond's calming touch, the hobbit looked about in confusion. This was all a wonder to be sure!  
  
But amazing things notwithstanding, what was the elven healer up to with Mr. Frodo? Why was the dear soul so very, very still?  
  
"I see Mr. Frodo lying there, but he doesn't look any better to these eyes." Sam said bravely, his throat too dry for a swallow. "If you don't mind me saying, he looks, well, dead." Sam felt unbidden tears well up as he said that dreadful word and he brought a hand to his mouth.  
  
Seeing the hobbit's distress, Elrond knelt in front of him and put both hands on his shoulders. "Oh no Sam. Frodo is not dead! I have just not finished my treatment of him. His body is so very still in hopes this will slow the ...poison in his system. He can be revived momentarily. Would you like to see?"  
  
As Sam bobbed his head in agreement, Elrond added, "The Morgul blade is a complicated evil and cannot be bested quickly. Now, if you would like to watch, you may, but you need to step out of the way."  
  
Nodding Sam did as the healer requested. Uncertain about this place that he found himself in at the moment, he was already afraid to move. But if he could indeed revive Frodo...  
  
Lord Elrond moved to the stasis chamber and cycled it down, while Glorfindel fed the computer commands to raise Frodo's body temperature and to bring him gently back to consciousness.  
  
In a few minutes, awestruck, Sam saw Frodo blink his eyes and look around, slightly confused. Elrond immediately went into the chamber and gathered up the little one and brought him back to the main examining table, Sam following.  
  
Laying the Ringbearer down he warmed the air around the small form slightly higher than body temperature to take off the chill of the stasis.  
  
Frodo blinked and then smiled broadly at his companion. "Sam! You are here! I am so glad to see you!" He made to shift on the table, but was detained by the gentle hand of Glorfindel, who smiling shook his head in the negative. The elven lord continued to replace the glucose IV as well as the catheter.  
  
His warm hands passed lightly over Frodo's flesh, easing any pain the processes might engender.  
  
Frodo watched surprised and a bit anxiously, as the elf lord slipped the needles into him with no discomfort. Perhaps those straws did not really enter his flesh, but, but...he could not think what else, but his amazement stayed with him as he turned to Sam's beaming face. It was so good to see Sam again!  
  
Sam took Frodo's cold hand and rubbed it between his. "I am here make no mistake Mr. Frodo. I have been so worried about you! But-but Lord Elrond says all will be well." He threw a glance to the tall physician standing right behind him. "Yes Frodo, Samwise wanted to make sure you had come to no harm under my care. But I must continue my treatment, which means you must sleep again. I promise, when next you waken, all will indeed be well."  
  
Frodo nodded and Sam, overcome by Frodo's not being dead, kissed his friend's hand.  
  
Lord Elrond softly laid a hand across Frodo's eyes and the Ringbearer slipped into deep sleep once again.  
  
"See Samwise, I did not tell you false. Frodo is fine and will get better as soon as I am able to finish my treatment."  
  
Sam smiled at the healer as he quickly rubbed his eyes.  
  
Moving reluctantly away to stand by a plain white wall, Sam watched as Glorfindel and Elrond went to the isolation chamber and did some preliminary tests on the Morgul blade.  
  
Erestor, watching all this silently, went and joined the two elves, holding a quiet conversation with them. He soon bowed slightly and left, and joined by the smiling Mithrandir, the two left sick bay.  
  
Leaving the blade for the moment, Elrond turned to the hobbits. Sam he was glad to see, though still frightened, had his attention riveted by Frodo's pale form on the table.  
  
Looking at the readout above Frodo, the Elbereth's captain realized that the only way to stop the nanobot was to go in after it himself.  
  
Preparing the surgery for the delicate work ahead, the elf lord put all into readiness for his patient, including priming and setting the fine laser scalpels he would have to use.  
  
The small gardener shifted nervously at his place as the two elves went to either side of the Ringbearer.  
  
All these things! They had better be making Mr. Frodo better and not just be there for a lot of show!  
  
Elrond gave the hobbit one more injection.  
  
Sam was very puzzled by the hypo. "What was that my lord? What did you just do to Frodo's neck?" he called out from his observation post along the wall.  
  
"It is just a quick way to give Frodo some much needed medicine, Sam."  
  
Sam nodded uncertainly and then shook his head. The Gaffer would have a few words to say about that! And a few more to say about all the rest of this as well!  
  
"And all those other things you have stuck into Frodo? They don't hurt him?? You're not torturing him now are you?"  
  
"Sam, of course not." Elrond turned to the hobbit, his eyes intensely focused on Sam's. "No Sam, Frodo is in no pain, this I swear. All these devices are helping him to get well. That is why we are here and not in Frodo's room. Now I must ask for no more questions from you."  
  
Sam nodded and biting his lip, went quiet.  
  
The elf lord looked at the monitor and noted the position of the nanobot. Activating the finest setting for his scalpel, the elf lord directed the thin, near-microscopic blade at a point in Frodo's chest. As the blood slowly welled up from the incision, Glorfindel suctioned it up, keeping Elrond's work area clear.  
  
Pulling back the tissue, Elrond took a very fine probe and introducing it into a vein, he watched on the monitor as it got closer to the invading device. Just about to destroy it, the 'bot sent a charge into the probe, rendering it useless.  
  
Elrond quickly slide the probe out of Frodo and watched with furrowed brow as the nanobot continued down the vein toward Frodo's heart. His only recourse now was to do the surgery with a non-laser scalpel, probe and suction.  
  
Looking at Glorfindel he sighed. "I am going to stop the 'bot myself and I will need you to continue to help with the suction. But we don't want the 'bot in the bowels of the Elbereth, either. Let us set up a small containment field and a shunt to direct the flow of blood to it."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and the two elves go to work.  
  
Sam watched all their swift movements, jaw slightly hanging open. The more the elves did, the more amazed he grew. He had seen nothing like these devices, not even at the Great Northern Faire held in Bree every five years. The Dwarves themselves could not produce such...machineries.  
  
But machineries or not, Frodo had better improve or they would have Samwise Gamgee to answer to!  
  
Satisified with his preparations, the elven healer began his painstaking surgery on Frodo's chest.  
  
The delicate operation took over an hour as Elrond had to constantly watch the motions of the nanobot and not alert it to his presence. It was very much a bit of hide and seek, because the intelligent 'bot was very sensitive.  
  
Taking a very tiny suction device, he watched the screen above Frodo until the nanobot was within range. Then, quickly releasing the suction, pulled out Sauron's evil 'bot and sent it to the containment field box where it would rest until they two elves could remove it further to be destroyed.  
  
Sighing, he sealed up the incision on Frodo's chest and taking a careful look at his stats he was satisfied that now Frodo would be on the mend.  
  
But to be on the safe side, the physician decided to go ahead with his cleansing transfusion to make sure that any traces of poisons in Frodo's system were neutralized and cleaned out.  
  
Making the chemical combination he needed, he slipped a needle into Frodo's arm and set the transfusion to pumping. It would take about two hours to clean Frodo's blood completely.  
  
Glorfindel, finished with adjusting the oxygen feed and the glucose IV, covered up the little hobbit and began taking off his sterile cuffs.  
  
"Wait a moment Glor. We need to finish with the Morgul blade hilt. By the Valar, we do not want any of those getting loose and wreaking further havoc."  
  
Nodding the blond elf moved over to the isolation chamber.  
  
The two elven lords were not happy with what they saw in the computer screen regarding the analysis of the blade. It had not been manufactured on Middle Earth and had undoubtedly been brought with Sauron to this world.  
  
The hilt had a store of several thousand nanobots. Glorfindel looked at his captain. "Well, should we destroy the hilt or keep it as a souvenir?"  
  
Elrond peered at the device and then came to a decision. "I do not want something like this getting loose on the planet, or the ship. Destroy it if you please."  
  
Nodding the elf lord pressed a series of buttons and the two watched as an actinic laser beam began to cut into the hilt.  
  
And then the unexpected happened.  
  
The hilt began to glow until it was too bright to look at and then, it exploded silently, shattering the isolation chamber and flinging both elves to the floor.  
  
Sam, on the other side of the room, was the only one left standing. 


	5. Sam Helps Out

Sam stared at the fallen elf lords in consternation. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear and Sam only had to wave the strange smelling air a little bit before it was cleared by the ships ventilation system.  
  
He looked about himself wildly. Was there no one else here to help out? What could he do? And where did this leave poor Mr. Frodo?  
  
"Oh Elbereth!" The hobbit muttered under his breath an oath he had heard Frodo use on occasion as he went to the closest elf on the floor, Lord Elrond. He was bleeding from cuts on his face.  
  
"Yes, what can I do Samwise?'  
  
Sam sat back on the floor and glanced around terrified. Who had spoken? Was this place haunted?  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"I am Elbereth."  
  
"The Elbereth?"  
  
"Yes. What may I do for you?"  
  
"You must help them!" Sam decided that perhaps it was the Elbereth that Frodo had mentioned and surely she could help? "The two elves they are laying on the floor here because something they was looking at exploded and- --"  
  
"I am aware of the explosion and am assessing the damage to the captain and his second." Sam stared looking all around the room. There was no one he could see doing any "assessing." Perhaps Elebereth was a ghost.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee," the disembodied voice said. "I have prepared a hypo for the captain and his second."  
  
Sam heard a click nearby, but did not see anything.  
  
"I don't know about them.hypos..Misteress Elbereth.I don't see anything"  
  
"Behind you a small drawer has opened and you will find them there. The captain first."  
  
Sam got up and went to the small open drawer protruding from a long white counter along the opposite wall from the explosion.  
  
Now there was some kind of magic going on. The cylinders had just appeared!  
  
Tentatively picking up the small slender tubes, he looked at them frowning.  
  
"Mistress Elbereth.I have them, but I have no idea how these work."  
  
"There is a small button on one side which is attached to the ampoule. Place the hypo to the captain's neck where you find his pulse and push the button slowly."  
  
Sam got up and staring unhappily at the unconscious elf lord, he knelt and did as the Elbereth requested, quickly finding the elf lord's pulse point. Giving him the injection, he almost jerked his hand away when he heard the low snakelike hiss.  
  
Swallowing, he got up and did the same to Glorfindel, who was also bleeding from several wounds on his face. But thankfully, both elves were very much alive.  
  
"Elbereth. They do not move. Do I need to do something else? Should I wash their wounds? They have some terrible cuts on their faces."  
  
"You may. I shall prepare cleansing solution, wipes and a salve you may put on them. They are not serious injuries. What is serious is the head wound to Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond has a deep cut in his forearm and one in his shoulder."  
  
"His head is hurt worse than them cuts? And what of Lord Elrond? His head is all right?"  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, if you can move the captain to the area next to where Frodo Baggins lays, I can release a table from the floor so you may put him on it. I can then do what is required. Glorfindel also needs to be placed on a table as soon as you get the captain settled."  
  
Sam heard a slight whine and looked beyond the still slumbering Frodo and saw a table like protrusion lifted a few centimeters off the floor nearby.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he reached down, got a grip under the elf lord's arms and pulled the unconscious Elrond to the slightly raised platform. Running around panting to the other side of the elf, he got him centered. In seconds, the elf lord and the table were lit by the glow of a sterilizing field.  
  
The platform rose a bit off the floor and then there were a few snicks and clicks and long dangling things descended from the ceiling and began to tend to the unconscious elf.  
  
Sam then went and did the same for Glorfindel as he saw a table release itself from the floor next to Elrond.  
  
Stepping back as the sterilizing field activated, he took a shuddering breath and went back to Lord Elrond.  
  
A slender beam of light neatly sliced off the tunic that clothed Elrond. Sam watched avidly as the cloth fell away and more slender metal rods came down from the ceiling. They looked like very delicate long- fingered hands.  
  
They made him quite nervous. Were they indeed helping or harming the healer?  
  
"Elbereth! Those things look like spider's arms! You aren't hurting Lord Elrond now?"  
  
"I am cleaning and sealing the wound in his shoulder and shortly I shall take care of the one in his forearm. If you wish, you may clean the wounds on his face. What you need is in the drawer---here."  
  
Sam jumped back as another little drawer slipped open from the table on which the elven healer lay.  
  
He saw the wipes and two strange bottles which must have the salve and cleansing fluids in them.  
  
Swallowing audibly, the hobbit began to clean the wounds on Elrond's face, going carefully, to make sure there was nothing imbedded in the cuts. He found a few shards and gently removed them, conveniently finding a fine pair of delicate tweezers in the same drawer. Used to dealing with tiny seedlings, Sam's touch was tender indeed.  
  
As he worked, he thought to himself: "Sam Gamgee you have gotten yourself in a strange pickle, make no mistake! Here you are taking care of this elf lord as if you were a healer and all! And then there is Lord Glorfindel! And poor Mr. Frodo!"  
  
Pausing a moment, the little hobbit said aloud, "Mistress Elbereth, what about Mr. Frodo? If these two elf lords are down for the count as it were, what happens to Mr. Frodo! He's the reason we are here! He's got to get better!! And I don't know if I can take care of him and these elves too." He wiped the sudden tears that sprang to his eyes. "Mistress Elbereth, I am only a gardener.I ain't much of a healer."  
  
The ship remained silent as it finished caring for Elrond and then gave the elf an injection to wake him.  
  
"Samwise, your actions are proving very efficacious. Do not despair, Lord Elrond will be awakening soon."  
  
The spider arms then moved to Glorfindel.  
  
"As for Frodo Baggins, he remains stable Samwise. He is in no distress, I am monitoring him closely."  
  
Sam, wiping his eyes, went around to the other side of Elrond and finished cleaning the elf's cuts.  
  
A deep shuddering breath and Lord Elrond opened his eyes startling Sam so he dropped the wipe he was using.  
  
The Elbereth spoke out calmly, "Captain, you have a four centimeter wound in your left shoulder which I have tended to as well as a three centimeter injury in your right forearm. Both you and Lord Glorfindel have superficial cuts to your faces. Lord Glorfindel however, has a serious trauma wound to the occipital lobe. He will be requiring your assistance."  
  
Elrond sat up slowly and touched his face. "And the damage to you?"  
  
"Superficial as well captain. Repairs will take less than an hour."  
  
"Do you require Erestor's help?"  
  
"I shall manage captain."  
  
"Good. And the Ringbearer?"  
  
"The transfusion is nearing completion. I have adjusted the balance of chemicals in the IV. The catheter is functioning normally."  
  
"Excellent. Thank you Elbereth. I shall see to Glorfindel."  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
Elrond's dark grey eyes fell on the anxious hobbit gardener, still clutching the wipe he had dropped on the floor.  
  
"And you Samwise? Are you all right?"  
  
"I-I, as well as can be expected my lord. I-I have been, begging your pardon but as Mistress Elbereth said I could help, cleaning up your face. There were some bits I pulled out with them tweezers." his voice trailed off. Sam, feeling embarrassed, dropped his eyes to the floor. He was babbling now!  
  
The tall elf lord stood and looked down at the hobbit. Crouching down to his level, he tipped his head up gently. "You have shown the most admirable qualities any one could manage in such.unusual circumstances Samwise." Elrond stood and putting a hand to Sam's shoulder, added, "Frodo is very, very lucky to have you as a friend."  
  
Wincing slightly as he brought a hand to his forehead, the elf lord turned to the prone form of his Second. "Samwise, why don't you rest a bit on that lounge by the stasis chamber. I shall be busy for a while with Lord Glorfindel."  
  
Nodding, suddenly feeling tired, Sam did as the elf lord requested, leaving the used wipe on the table Elrond had risen from. As he walked past, the table silently descended back into the floor and in moments, it was as if it had never been there.  
  
Sam shook his head. Well, it was as tidy a way of putting away furniture as he had seen.  
  
Reaching the lounge, Sam hopped up onto its body conforming surface and lay back with a yawn. Startled that the elf lord had followed him he blinked twice, about to say something, when Elrond gently laid his hand over the hobbits eyes with a tired smile.  
  
Sam fell immediately asleep.  
  
Stretching, with a slight wince, the elf lord turned and prepared himself for surgery.  
  
Checking on Frodo first, he was pleased to see the hobbit was quite on the mend and that his vitals had improved even further.  
  
Surgery on Glorfindel took the elf lord a good hour, even with help from the Elbereth. And though Elrond preferred non mechanical help, he decided that calling Mithrandir back to the ship would not be necessary.  
  
Wrapping his friends head with a bit of linen, Elrond finished his work with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Glorfindel would mend. And Elrond would make sure he got the rest he needed to do so. He smiled as he adjusted the IV feed and then returned to Frodo.  
  
Looking at a nearby chronometer, the elf lord shook his head. It was only just past midnight in Rivendell!  
  
It had seemed like much later!  
  
It was probably time to return to the planet however and catch up with what was occurring in the Last Homely House.  
  
Frodo's transfusion was almost complete. The Elbereth would see to the disconnect. The IV was doing its job as was the catheter. And looking at the small hobbit's chemical levels, the catheter would probably not be necessary in another day.  
  
Turning to the little gardener, Elrond smiled fondly. He was a brave and courageous soul, to handle all the strange things he had this day!  
  
Gathering him up, Lord Elrond left sickbay and returned to Rivendell.  
  
Once out of Frodo's suite, the elf lord, once again in his shimmering elven robes, carried the slumbering Sam to his room. Laying him down, he sat a moment at his bedside and then put a hand on his forehead and spoke in an ancient tongue not used in Middle Earth except among the travelers.  
  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated on clearing Sam's mind of the day's events and replacing them with a long, innocuous nap.  
  
The elf lord glowed slightly in the dark room until, with a sigh, he lifted his hand and gently brushed aside the hobbits curls.  
  
The radiance about him faded slowly until only one lone candle shed light over the sleeping Sam and the sharp-eyed elf lord.  
  
Touching his face and its myriad of rapidly healing cuts, the Lord of Imladris waved a hand and the candle went out. Covering the hobbit, Elrond left for his own chambers and some well-earned sleep. 


	6. Leaving the Elbereth

When Elrond rose, he was surprised to find the morning far gone.

Smiling ruefully, he took a quick bath. But, before dressing, the elf lord assessed his rapidly healing injuries. His facial wounds and shoulder were coming along fine. The deeper wound in his forearm might warrant a little more antiseptic salve, however.

Pulling on a green velvet over-robe, Elrond decide to go to his study to see if Glorfindel had left him anything that needed attending to before he went to the ship to check on his two patients.

Out on the terrace, he spied the wizard having a post-prandial pipe. Coming out onto the flagstones, Mithrandir greeted him affably.

"Ah, good morning captain. I have just had a conversation with the Elbereth on the condition of the Ringbearer. And Glorfindel." The wizard, moving closer to the elf, brought a wrinkled hand to Elrond's face, where he gently touched the disappearing wounds. "And yourself captain?"

"I am mending nicely admiral, thank you. How are the repairs to the Elbereth?"

"Took less than estimated. All is ship shape now."

"Excellent. Shall we go visit sickbay?"

"Certainly." As he followed the elf lord, Mithrandir grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit bowl.

"Eat something Elrond."

Grinning, the healer deftly caught the apple and took a big bite as they went to the passage room.

Frodo awoke slowly, rubbing his face. Then he jerked back as he noticed the tubing in his hand. He hastily put his hand down again and looked around. Startled, he noticed the still form of Glorfindel on the table next to his.

The tall blond elf that had held back the Ringwraiths at the Ford! Had he gotten injured somehow? But wasn't that.......days ago?

Frodo then looked about the cool white surfaces and the indirect lighting. 

"Sam? Lord Elrond?" He said in a dry whisper, his voice cracking. "Any one?"

Tears came unbidden to his eyes as loneliness overcame him. "Oh Elbereth!" Frodo said in a sad whisper. Where was everyone?

"Yes Master Baggins?" A calm neutral voice said. "The monitors report no problems other than a slightly elevated heartbeat. Do require anything?"

"Who-who are you?" Was this a ghost? The hobbit thought uneasily.

"I am Elbereth."

"The-the Valar?"

"I am named for she."

"Where is everybody?"

"Lord Elrond and Mithrandir are on their way up."

"I-I am so thirsty." Frodo said slowly with a sigh.

"I can provide water, Master Baggins."

With the sound of a 'snick' and a slight whir, a lengthy vine-like device, jointed like a very long insect leg dangled from the ceiling.

Frodo, eyes wide, tried to move away.

The armature hung before him, a small tube extruded at the end, glistening wetly.

Making a few small adjustments, it gently rested against Frodo's mouth.

Frozen with fear, Frodo did not move, even when the wished for liquid dribbled down his chin.

But thirst won out over fear and opening his mouth, the tube slipped between his lips and the hobbit sucked greedily, not minding that there was more than water in the tube.

It was wet and it would do.

The Elbereth let him have only what his body could tolerate and then it slipped out of his mouth and amazed, Frodo watched as it disappeared into the ceiling behind a small door.

Frodo felt tears come again and hated himself for being weak. 

Truth be told, his shoulder felt much better. It was still cool to the touch but the terrible aching, icy cold was gone.

And so were the dreams, he realized.

Shifting on the table, he felt the incision stretch a bit and he winced some.

Just then, behind him, he heard the sigh of the door opening and Frodo hastily wiped his tears away.

Lord Elrond and Mithrandir came into view.

Mithrandir immediately went to Glorfindel as Lord Elrond went to the small hobbit.

"Good morning Frodo, how do you feel?"

"Much, much better my lord, thank you."

Elrond read the monitor screen for a moment and smiled at the information. Frodo's blood chemistry appeared to be clean of the evil Morgul shard's poison and his body was returning to health.

With a pat on his good shoulder he said kindly. "I need to check on Lord Glorfindel and than I shall see to you, all right?"

Frodo nodded and the elf lord noticed the tears in the very blue eyes. He paused and then came back to his small patient. Gently touching a wet cheek, the elven healer said quietly. "All will be well Frodo."

Turning to his fallen Second, the elf lay a hand on the head wound and closed his eyes for a moment concentrating on sending as much healing energy as he could. He was relieved to find that Glorfindel's thoughts were not confused.

With a sigh, the physician turned to the wizard. "Due to the delicate nature of the wound, Glorfindel should sleep until this evening, when I believe he will be stable enough to go back to the Last Homely House."

"I am glad to hear it Elrond. That was a nasty injury."

Checking the IV, Elrond was satisfied with the elf's progress.

Turning back to the watching hobbit he said, "As for you young Frodo, I am going to change your arrangements here and move you to a more comfortable room, all right? I think it would improve things immeasurably and you would be a lot more at ease."

"I would like that Lord Elrond."

Mithrandir, joining the elf lord, looked down at the Ringbearer, once again marveling at the young one's resiliency and obvious lack of fear though all this.

Elrond carefully disconnected all the paraphernalia from the nervous hobbit. Mithrandir patted Frodo comfortingly as the healer put sealant on the entry wounds caused by the needles.

Elrond then pulled his long green velvet robe off his shoulders and tucking it around the small one's form, he carefully lifted the hobbit and adjusted him comfortably in his arms.

Frodo looked up at the calm face of his healer as he moved out of sickbay and strode the ship's corridors to the closest passage room.

This Lord Elrond was as confusing and interesting as the "sickplace" he had awoken in. He could be ever so serious and then as kind as a, well…..Uncle Bilbo. And he was always gentle.

Sighing, Frodo settled deeper into the warm velvet and watched as the elf lord paused and Gandalf pressed a series of small jewels set in a wall. Whatever could those be for?

A door slid wide and Frodo, mouth opened in surprise watched as the elf and wizard entered with him and stepped up to a platform.

"Elbereth, the recovery room please."

"Yes captain."

Captain? Frodo was now thoroughly confused. Lord Elrond was a…captain? In an army? Of-of a ship? 

Frodo gasped as he felt himself go completely light-headed and there was eye piercing brightness and then a brief moment of floating. Then with a gasp and an uneasy dropping of his stomach, Frodo opened his tightly shut eyes and found himself in a similar room to the one they had just…left.

Gandalf pushed some jewels again and with surprise, Frodo, though weak, tried to sit up in the healer's arms: they were not where they had just been!!

The room before him was warm with late afternoon sun and the fragrance of flowers filled the air from a steaming brazier on a table near a very large bed. The blankets had been pulled down and suddenly Frodo yawned, realizing how much more comfortable that looked than that-that…hard pallet-table he had been laying on.

Lord Elrond gently laid his patient on the linen sheets and deftly pulled his velvet robe off the thin form. Mithrandir came up to him, handing him a large nightshirt, which he slipped over Frodo's head.

Getting the young hobbit comfortably settled against the pillows, the elf lord pulled up the blanket. Smiling, he sat at Frodo's side and lay his hand softly on the Ringbearer's forehead sending him back to sleep.

Then, murmuring in his ancient tongue, he spent several minutes erasing the hobbits memories of the Elbereth and carefully building false memories of Frodo's arrival in Rivendell and his subsequent dealings with Elrond and Mithrandir. The glow about him rivaled the sun coming in from the West.

Slowly the light faded and staggering a little when he finally lifted his hand, he was grateful for Mithrandir's support.

"One lone apple was not enough nourishment for such work Elrond. Why don't you get a proper meal? I shall sit with the Ringbearer in the unlikely event that he should awaken. And if he should ask any questions I shall be appropriately vague."

Elrond rubbed a hand across his head and nodded tiredly. It had already been a very busy day and the sun was only just now sliding into early evening.

"All right. I shall just get something from the kitchens, order some invalid food for our young friend here and return shortly. He still needs an IV to maintain him."

The elf lord smiled at his admiral, the sunlight catching in his dark eyes and making his face look younger than his 6500 years bespoke. "While you are sitting there, with your pipe no doubt, do think of a clever way to hide the IV Frodo needs. Just one. The catheter is not necessary now."

"Oh a conundrum! I shall enjoying imagining something ingenious for you my dear Elrond. Now go get some food."

"As you will, my admiral."

Mithrandir snorted and waved his young friend off, reaching into his cavernous pockets for his slender pipe and tobacco.


	7. Healingand Hope

When Elrond returned to the recovery room, Frodo was still asleep and Mithrandir was arranging some ivy around Frodo's bed.  
  
"Ivy, admiral? Whatever for? I am not aware that this strand of ivy has any healing virtue."  
  
Mithrandir chuckled as he curled the compliant plant around the legs of Frodo's bedside table. "Well, you asked me to come up with a solution for the IV and here you go. With all this foliage winding about his bed, no one will see the tubing. And I assume, his hand and arm will be kept under the covers."  
  
"Excellent! The young hobbits will not question the greenery since it is every where."  
  
Elrond then went to the side of the bed and pressed a few buttons. When the required equipment appeared, Elrond took Frodo's left hand out from under the coverlet and gently inserting the needle, he began the IV.  
  
Mithrandir then helped him twine ivy about to cover the tubing.  
  
The two ancient ones stood looking at the sleeping hobbit and smiled. "That should do our Ringbearer fine. Two more days should do it. The kidney infection is gone, his blood chemistry is clear..this is just a preventative and a boost to his immune system."  
  
Mithrandir bent and wiped the curly locks of dark brown hair off Frodo's face. "He's been a brave lad so far. It is the least we can do for him."  
  
The wizard stood, his aged face serious as he looked at the physician. "It is the rest of the journey that has me worried."  
  
"Indeed, " Elrond said with a sigh. "We have no idea what Sauron may throw against us. I worry that he will be able to mask Frodo's vitals from us or otherwise scramble his monitoring signal."  
  
Elrond bent and pressed a series of other buttons on the control panel that slipped out of the wall behind a large vase of autumn flowers. A small screen appeared and the two read Frodo's stats.  
  
"I worry that the tracer I inserted, just there, is vulnerable to Sauron's machinations. The Morgul blade was certainly unexpected."  
  
Mithrandir nodded, sitting down. "His powers have expanded much since last we crossed paths with him. I worry that perhaps he is receiving help from the Faldorians. They were ever fond of this sector."  
  
"And of making trouble as well." Elrond smiled as Frodo stirred under his hand. "We will just have to be more vigilant. I will alert the Elbereth to watch the systems perimeter for any intrusions via signal or ship."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Elrond stepped back from the young hobbit just as he stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
Looking around a bit confused, he tried to sit up and Elrond smoothly lifted him and Mithrandir propped pillows behind him.  
  
The elven healer laid a hand on the arm with the IV and it went slack. Carefully covering it, Elrond said, "Good morning Frodo, I am Elrond. How are you feeling?"  
  
Frodo looked up the elf a bit confused. "I-I am, I feel rested. Better than I did before. Thank you." He brought his hand to his injured shoulder. "Is this better?"  
  
Elrond smiled. "Much better my young friend." He lay a hand on the healing wound. "I will not hide from you that the nature of your wounding was very serious. It may pain you in cold weather and at other times. I will make up some salve to help with the pain."  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond." Frodo looked around the room. "Where are the others? Are they all right?"  
  
"They are fine Frodo, they have all been quite----"  
  
Just then, there was a strong knocking, and a curly head peered around the door. "Frodo! Come Merry, Frodo's awake!"  
  
Pippin dashed in his face wreathed in smiles, closely followed by Merry.  
  
"Oh Frodo, it is so good to see you awake!"  
  
"And you look good too," added Pippin. "How's the arm then?"  
  
Frodo grimacing a little moved it slightly so they could see.  
  
"Look there Merry. It's moving!" Pippin looked up at the smiling elven lord. "Strider said you were good Lord Elrond! I am so glad you could help our Frodo! He's been in a bad way for so long!"  
  
Elrond put a hand to Pippin's head. "I am glad I could save him Pippin. Now, the two of you may have some time with Frodo, but not much, as he's just awakened. I suspect he's hungry too."  
  
"We can help with that!" Merry said.  
  
"Say, where's Sam?" Pippin said with a slight frown. Frodo asked quietly, "Yes Lord Elrond, where is Sam? I expected to see him here."  
  
"Samwise is getting some well earned sleep Frodo. He should be along shortly."  
  
Another knock was heard, and an elf bearing a tray, followed closely by Sam entered the room. The elf quietly put down the tray near Lord Elrond, bowed and left.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! You're awake!" Sam exclaimed running up to his side.  
  
"And so are you Sam!" Frodo said laughing.  
  
Sam ran his hand through his mussed up hair. "I was a bit of a hurry to see how you are doing." He went up and rubbed Frodo's left hand, just missing the tiny needle.  
  
Elrond gently slipped Frodo's hand out of Sam's grip and said, "It is still a bit tender Sam. He is just getting feeling back into it."  
  
"All right. Well it is certainly good to see you awake and in no pain and that's a fact."  
  
He looked up at the healer. "He'll be all right now won't he sir?"  
  
"Time and rest will tell Samwise. Here," the elf lord handed Sam a small bowl of porridge rich with cream and fruit and honey. "Why don't you help Frodo with his breakfast?"  
  
"Be glad to!"  
  
Merry and Pippin sat on the edge of the bed and began telling Frodo of their adventures after his wounding at Weather Top.  
  
Mithrandir looked to Elrond and smiled. "If you would like to check up on Glorfindel, I shall see that they do not tire out Frodo."  
  
"Thank you. I shall. If you will just block their view for a moment."  
  
Mithrandir smiled and spread his arms to put them on his hips making a fine wall of his robe.  
  
Elrond slipped into the passage room and returned to the ship.  
  
Striding down the hall he entered sickbay and went up to his friend. Looking at the screen he instantly called up, he saw that the damage was healing quickly and there were no complications.  
  
"Captain, there have been no problems with Glorfindel."  
  
"I am relieved Elbereth." He glanced at the screen Elbereth dropped for his perusal.  
  
Elrond placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and Glorfindel awoke.  
  
Blinking, he tried to sit up, but Elrond kept him from rising. "No my friend. Lie still. You were badly injured when that Morgul hilt exploded. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"A bright light and slamming into the ground."  
  
"You were knocked out with a bad blow to your head." Elrond laid a hand on the bandage, sending warmth into the knitting bones and flesh. "You will be able to leave the ship this evening, but I insist you rest another day."  
  
Knowing his friend would not say that unless necessary, the blond elf nodded carefully.  
  
"As you will Elrond. I see our little Ringbearer has returned to the House. He is on the mend too?"  
  
"Yes. Just two more days in the recovery room and I will judge him well enough to get about."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at his friend. "I am glad you were able to save him Elrond. He is quite a brave one! It is so amazing he lasted as long as he did with that Morgul shard in him."  
  
"Indeed. We will hope that he'll be able to succeed in his Quest as well."  
  
Elrond, with one more glance at the screen, lay a hand across his friend's eyes. "Sleep well Glor. I shall see you this evening." His Second returned to sleep with a sigh.  
  
Turning, the elven healer left sickbay.  
  
About to return to the Last Homely House, Elrond made a quick decision. Going on down the corridor, Elrond took a lift and went down another corridor and then stood back from a pair of double doors.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the elven lord approached the doors.  
  
They slid silently open and Elrond stepped onto his bridge.  
  
The lights came up when he entered as well as the bare minimum of systems.  
  
"Is there anything in particular you need captain?" The Elbereth asked quietly.  
  
"View screen on."  
  
Elrond, with a rustle of his damask robes, settled into his command chair.  
  
Silently the forward view screen activated and Elrond looked out into the dark velvet of space, as the planet spun slowly towards night below him.  
  
The stars filled his eyes and he settled back into the body-molding confines of his seat with a sigh.  
  
Space. It was so clean and vast.  
  
And he missed it.  
  
The elven lord sat in his chair until the moon slowly rose, burning out the sharp light of the stars.  
  
Standing with a stretch he said quietly, "Close screen."  
  
Slowly it went blank and the lights of the bridge rose to compensate.  
  
Elrond turned and left the bridge.  
  
He made one more stop before he left the ship.  
  
Going to the cryonics chambers, the elf lord looked at the still form of his wife. She floated, seemingly asleep, her long blond hair a glorious cloud about her peaceful face.  
  
He put a hand to the cool side of the chamber and leaned his forehead against the surface. Two tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Soon my beloved. Soon we will be reunited. When we finally head to galactic West, and home. Where at last you will be healed."  
  
The beautiful face made no sign it had heard.  
  
Elrond quickly wiping his eyes lowered the lights in the room again and slowly left.  
  
As he went to the passage room, the elf lord straightened his shoulders and smiled weakly.  
  
But before they could leave this Middle Earth, there was a Quest to be fulfilled.  
  
And a little hobbit to send on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
